


Step by Step

by Tat_Tat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, F/F, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: Ann keeps a watchful eye on Makoto, aware of her perfectionism.





	Step by Step

**Author's Note:**

> I am so in love with @radio-starkiller ‘s art. Three little drabbles based on these three posts: 
> 
> https://radio-starkiller.tumblr.com/post/161450604956/its-nothing
> 
> https://radio-starkiller.tumblr.com/post/160751354021/touch-me
> 
> https://radio-starkiller.tumblr.com/post/161458813281/good-girl
> 
> Content is NSFW and contains whipping and oral.

1.

Ann keeps a watchful eye on Makoto, aware of her perfectionism. 

She waits between lashes of the whip before making the next strike, reading Makoto’s body language.

She pushes herself so hard.

She begs: “harder.”

But Ann is unsure, dropping the whip. Tentatively, she brushes her fingertips over the welts slowly rising to the surface.

 

X

2

Makoto is afraid to kiss her- at first. She’s aware of what Ann has gone through, the words she has said.

She says she doesn’t like being treated like an object.

Makoto’s ashamed when her gaze lingers, she hopes Ann doesn’t notice.

She follows Ann’s lead and she’s content if they only hold hands. She’s bewildered when Ann kisses her, and later, much later when Ann unzips the front of her bodysuit she second guesses the action– even though Ann initiated.

“Are you sure?”

And wordlessly Ann takes her hand. Makoto acts on it, ready to follow her direction.

X

3

The blindfold is soft, black, and layered so Ann can’t see through it. When Makoto ties it behind her head in a neat knot, Ann grows dizzy. It’s dark but more than that she can feel Makoto’s breath skirt her neck. She smells raw sweat and gasoline, gunmetal, and then she tastes Makoto.

She’s floating.

Makoto grounds her, leads her in a position on the floor so she’s facing the ceiling- until she’s facing Makoto’s cunt. Her sex hovering over Ann’s mouth. Ann’s lips part in a smile, taking in her scent. Waiting. Anticipating.

“That’s a good girl.”


End file.
